User blog:SimonTheThespian/Scooby Apocalypse / A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Fan Series)
Ok... When I was in fifth grade Scooby Apocalypse started. I loved it! I also loved A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. So my fifth-grade brain said: "Why not combine the two in a fan film!?" Yeah, I know... Not the best idea. Taking an adult-oriented storyline and throwing kids into it. But I was dedicated. So I made it- Somewhat. I had originally planned to film 6 episodes but only ended up filming two and then just editing both into one short film. I had written the scripts for the first three though. I only had two friends who agreed to help with the series, both of which were boys. So we had to cut every female out of the show. And now we had three people plus a Scooby-Doo plush to play every character. It was really fun writing and filming these even though the final product was trash. (My Shaggy impression sounded like a 3-year-old crying. I promise it's better now!) You can watch it here if you like, it's not that long. But the main reason I'm writing this is so I can show you the scripts. As I said, I only ended up writing the first three and none of them are very long. I hope you enjoy this weird fifth-grade Scooby-Doo fan project: “SCOOBY APOCALYPSE: PILOT/THE SLASHER SCARECROW” (The camera travels down a long hallway. This hallway is in the complex. Cut to the “Safe Room” were the four are talking.) #1 (Scientist) Gentleman. Have you ever considered what it would be like to be possessed? #2 (C.I.A.) Impossible. #3 (Military) I agree. There's no such thing as monsters. #1 Yes there is. #4 (Politician) If this is another one of your conspiracies-''' '''#1 It's not. #4 Still. Kennedy was shot by Oswald and only Oswald. #1 That's beside the topic. The point is I have found a way to control possession. #2 Like I said. Impossible. And even if it wasn't, what good would that power do us? #1 Think about it. Possession is the ability to control someone's mind. If we control enough people we could have immense power. We could start our own army. #3 The complex works for the US military. We have an army. #1 No. We are just slaves of the army. But we could overcome that. #4 Have you tested it? #1 No. Not yet. But I think I know someone who may lend their body to science. #4 Velma’s interested in science and the supernatural. #1 Exactly. #2 Are you out of your mind!? She’s our sister! #1 And she still will be. She’ll just be...Different. (Black. Theme Song Plays. We fade back in, to see SHAGGY wake up. His phone rings. FRED is calling him. SHAGGY picks up the call.) SHAGGY Like, hey Fred. FRED (V.O.) What’s up Shagster? SHAGGY The norm. Hey, Like why are you calling this early? FRED (V.O) Shaggy, it’s ten in the morning. (SHAGGY looks at his watch.) SHAGGY Oh. But, still, like why are you calling. FRED (V.O.) You won’t believe it! Velma’s brothers are giving us a tour of the complex! SHAGGY The what-plex? FRED (V.O.) The COM-plex. You know. The super secret military weapons base? SHAGGY I don’t know. FRED (V.O.) Well get dressed and come over here. SHAGGY But, like, Fred, I have to deliver the morning newspapers. FRED (V.O.) It’s ten in the morning. I think you're a little late for that. SHAGGY Like, zoinks! I am! FRED (V.O.) Well, catch up with us after your done. (FRED hangs up. Cut to SHAGGY getting dressed, then brushing his teeth, then eating his breakfast of “Scooby-Snacks”, then getting his bike, then delivering the newspapers. Suddenly in the distance we hear an explosion. It came from the complex.) SHAGGY Oh my zoinks! The gang! (SHAGGY starts quickly biking towards the complex which is not nothing much but ruble.) SHAGGY (Crying) Fred. Daphne. Velma. Where are you? (A dog starts to whimper. This dog is SCOOBY-DOO. SHAGGY walks towards the whimpering.) SHAGGY Like, it’s okay little guy. Do you have a name? (No reply.) SHAGGY Well like, how about Scooby? It’s the name of my favorite dog treat. I always like, get along better with dogs than people and one day i decided to try a Scooby-Snack and they were like, actually like, good! How about “Scooby-Doo?” Doo is the name of the guy who created Scooby-Snacks. Matthew Doo. My mentor. You know-''' '''SCOOBY Rhats rour rame? SHAGGY Like, what? SCOOBY Rhats rour rame? SHAGGY Like, my name is Shaggy. Shaggy Rogers. Well my actual first name is Norville but people call me Shaggy because I never comb my- Like,wait. Did you just talk? SCOOBY Ra. (SHAGGY notices FRED’s legs sticking out of some rubble.) SHAGGY Oh my zoinks! Fred! (SHAGGY pulls FRED’s body out of the rubble. FRED’s face is covered in blood. SCOOBY comes over holding a First-aid kit in his mouth. SHAGGY wraps up FRED’s face only leaving holes for his eyes and mouth. Suddenly the word possessed echos.) #1 (V.O.) Possessed. Possessed. Possessed. Possessed. Possessed. Possessed. Possessed. (FRED becomes possessed. Because of the bandages on his face he is now THE SCARECROW.) SCARECROW HA-HA-HA! You are going to die a slow and painful death, my friend. SHAGGY Like, Fred? That’s not funny. SCOOBY Ri agree! SCARECROW Fred isn't here any more. Now there is only The Scarecrow! HA-HA-HA! (SCARECROW magically summons a sickle.) SHAGGY Like, Scoob! Run! SCOOBY Right rehind rou Raggy! (In slow-mo SCARECROW is chasing SHAGGY and SCOOBY while “Old mcdonald had a farm” plays in the background. SHAGGY grabs the sickle from SCARECROW. SHAGGY and SCOOBY now are chasing SCARECROW. They corner SCARECROW. The slow-mo stops.) SHAGGY Like, I really don’t want to hurt you Fred. (SCOOBY brings rope. SHAGGY ties up SCARECROW.) SCARECROW I’ll get you Shaggy! And your little dog too. HA-HA-HA! (Black. Fade back into the “Safe Room”) #2 Did we get Velma? #1 No. We got one of her meddling friends. And another little boy is interfering! #4 I guess we will have to dispose of him first. #1 Yes. And after that, the apocalypse begins! (Black. End of episode.) “SCOOBY APOCALYPSE: FRED’S DEAD...UNDEAD!” (Camera pans into SCARECROW. He is tied to a tree. The word “Unbind” echos.) #1 Unbind. Unbind. Unbind. Unbind. Unbind. ' '(The ropes fall off SCARECROW.) SCARECROW HA-HA-HA! Now I must dispose off Shaggy and his dog! HA-HA-HA! (Black. Fade back into SHAGGY and SCOOBY sitting on the side of SHAGGY’s bike.) SHAGGY Like, Scoob. Last Night’s scares sure were scary. SCOOBY Ra. (SHAGGY pulls out a box of Scooby-Snacks.) SHAGGY Want some? SCOOBY Rure. SHAGGY Hey, like what’s that? (A bandage from SCARECROW’s face comes into view. SHAGGY picks it up.) SHAGGY Like, how did this get here. (SCARECROW’s laugh is heard.) SCARECROW (V.O.) HA-HA-HA! (Black. Theme song plays. Fade back into the complex. SCARECROW is sitting in a chair. He is talking to the #1.) SCARECROW Why am I here? #1 Because. SCARECROW Because what? Because you turned me into a freaking monster!? Because you gave me supernatural powers? Just because you put life in me, that doesn't mean i’m you slave. #1 Yes. Yes it does. Unless you want to perish and have a human soul possess that body again. (SCARECROW magically summons a gun. SCARECROW shoots #1. #1 dies.) SCARECROW. Now I can use this body as long as I please. I serve you no longer. (Black. Fade back into SHAGGY and SCOOBY eating Scooby-Snacks.) SHAGGY I still can’t believe that Fred escaped. We took his sickle and everything. How did he get that sickle anyways? SCOOBY Ragic! Rame ray re rescaped. SHAGGY Wait. How do you know. SCOOBY Romplex. SHAGGY What-plex. SCOOBY ROM-plex. SHAGGY Oh! COM-plex! That’s the place where… And Fred… How do you know about that. SCOOBY Ry Rome. SHAGGY Your home? SCOOBY Res. Ry ras reated rhere. SHAGGY You were created there. What do you mean by created? (Flashback. Black and white. #1 is in a lab. SCOOBY is in a container. SCRAPPY, SCOOBY’s brother is in another container. This is before they can talk.) #1 You tiny little mutts will soon have the minds of humans! You will help me take over the US army! Soon the world! (#1 pulls a switch. The scene cuts to the “safe room” and the beginning of ep.1) #1 These puppies. They are the key to achieving what we have been trying to achieve for years. #3 What can they do? #1 They have the minds of humans. #2 Can they talk? #1 Of course. #2 Let’s hear it then. What are their names? #1 They don’t have names. #2 Call the small one Scrappy. #1 There both small. #2 The Scrappy looking one of course. SCRAPPY Hello. #2 Do you know what you're here for? SCRAPPY No. Do tell. #2 We are going to take over the US army. Your job, kill the current one. SCRAPPY Lemme at them. SCOOBY Rhat about re? #2 What did he just say? #1 I have no idea. #2 Well then get rid of the useless mutt. Scrappy’s our real hero. #1 Get rid? #2 Kill him. #4 I will deal with him. #2 That’s the first thing you said all night. (SCOOBY is handed to #4.) #1 While you’re at it, put Scrappy back also. (#4 Puts SCRAPPY back into his cage. #4 Puts SCOOBY outside.) #4 I can’t bring myself to kill you. Don’t come back in. (#4 goes back into the “safe room.”) #1 You’re back. #4 The deed is done. #1 Well then. Gentleman. Have you ever considered what it would be like to be possessed? (The flashback ends. The episode returns to color. Fade into SHAGGY and SCOOBY.) SHAGGY Wow. That’s… a lot to take in. Velma’s brothers intended for Fred to be-''' '''(FRED walks into view. He is no longer the SCARECROW.) FRED Yes. SHAGGY Oh my zoinks! Fred! You’re back! FRED After The scientist was killed, Scarecrow no longer possessed my body. That was his mistake. But, three of Velma’s brothers are still out there. And they intend to get Velma. SHAGGY Do you know where she is? FRED No. But we will find her. Hey, who’s that dog? SCOOBY Rooby-Rooby-Roo! (Black. End of episode.) “SCOOBY APOCALYPSE: THE PLAGUE PART 1.” (Pan in to see SHAGGY, SCOOBY, and FRED, celebrating the defeat of #1.) SHAGGY (Singing) We are the champions my friends! FRED (Singing) And we'll keep on fighting till the end! SHAGGY (Singing) No time for losers 'cause we are the champions… SCOOBY (Singing) Rof rhe rorld! FRED Guys! Only one of the four brothers is gone. There are still three more out there! SHAGGY But, like, Fred, the one that you, I mean the Scarecrow, killed was the most evil. And, like, one of the remaining three saved Scooby’s life once! He’s on our side! That means there are only, like, two bad guy’s left. FRED But Shagster, the two bad guys left are also the most powerful! One is a former CIA agent and another is a retired soldier! How are we going to defeat them!? SHAGGY Like, I actually don’t know. Wait a second. How do you know this much about these guys. Did Velma tell you all this? FRED No, but when Scarecrow possessed my body, the four told him a lot of their secrets. SHAGGY So, like, do you remember what they told you? I mean what they told Scarecrow? FRED Actually, no. Science my soul didn't possess my body at the time I only know the things that Scarecrow wrote down on a piece of paper that I found in my pocket. SHAGGY Did they give you any special access to the complex? Or what’s left of it. FRED Surprisingly, they did! (Black. Theme song plays. Fade back into a grassy hill. There are a bunch of trees on the hill. FRED, SHAGGY, and SCOOBY are walking up the hill. FRED is holding a red ring. It looks futuristic. This ring, is the key to the “safe room.” SHAGGY is also holding SCARECROW’s sickle which is now SHAGGY’s signature weapon.) SHAGGY What’s the safe room? ''' '''FRED According to Scarecrow’s note’s, it’s a room that’s resistant to the monster infection. The four- sorry, The three, plan to release a monster plague on the world. The safe room is the only place the monster plague won’t hit. It’s also where the three have their meetings. SHAGGY Are the three, like, there now. FRED Most likely. Because of the rooms protection, it was the only room in the complex that didn't explode in well, the explosion. It’s the only room they could be in. SHAGGY Well, I don’t see any rooms. FRED It’s because it’s underground. (FRED walk’s up to a tree stump. He holds the ring to the stump.) ROBOTIC VOICE (V.O.) Access granted. (Cut to SHAGGY, FRED, and SCOOBY walking down stairs to the “safe room.” They open the door. SHAGGY raises his sickle in defence.) SHAGGY Like, Zoinks! Were in for it now! If I had only listened to my granny and stopped looking for adventure and just took life easy, then, like, maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't be about to die right now. Like, my granny sure was a women of smart words. May she rest in peace. Like, ya know-''' '''FRED Shagster! SHAGGY Like, what’s up Freddie? FRED There's no one in the Safe room. SHAGGY My granny has looked down from the heavens and saved us! Like, Thank you, Granny! FRED Wait. Shaggy. Look. (FRED picks up a note from a lab table. He reads it aloud.) FRED Dear Soldier, I have gone to Paris, France to start spreading the scientists monster plague. Go to Turkey and start spreading it also. Tell the agent to go Japan and spread it. The more monsters we have, the better chance we have of world domination. We must carry on our dead brothers legacy. From, Your brother, The Politician. SCOOBY Ruh-Roh! SHAGGY Like, you can say that again Scoob! SCOOBY Ruh-Roh! SHAGGY Like, I guess that dude who saved Scooby’s life isn't a hundred percent good after all! SCOOBY Rot rood rat rall! SCRAPPY Hey! Brother, is that you? (SCRAPPY comes into view. He is in a cage.) SCRAPPY I thought you were dead! SCOOBY Rope! Rot re! SCRAPPY Do you have a name besides “Useless mutt” yet? SCOOBY Rooby-Roo! SCRAPPY What did he say? ''' '''SHAGGY Like, he said his name was Scooby-Doo! SCRAPPY I can’t understand a thing he said either. He sounds like a kid going through puberty who has a severe case of voice cracks. Also do you ever comb your hair? SHAGGY Like, actually no. FRED I’m confused. Is he bad or good? SCOOBY Rood! Re’s ry rother! FRED Some friendly brother. SHAGGY Well, like, we shouldn't spend all day just, like talking here! FRED Shaggy’s right! The three remaining brothers are out spreading the monster plague! We have to stop them! SHAGGY But, like, how? They all went to separate places. FRED Then we are going to have to split up.Me and Shaggy will go to Japan and Paris. Scrappy and Scooby will go to Turkey. Just remember. We will always be champions. No matter what happens. (“We are the champions” starts playing while they say good bye and good luck to each other. When the song ends, fade to black. End of episode.) '-' Thanks for reading! XD Have a Groovy Day! - SimonTheThespian Category:Blog posts